


Unstuck

by PromptResponse



Series: Stuck Trilogy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, F/F, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Cinder's plan for revenge comes to fruition as she gets her own back on Neo for spanking her while she was stuck.





	Unstuck

“See you tomorrow Neo, remember that we’re meeting Cinder at three,”

 

Neo waved her hand over her shoulder as she entered her room, the orange haired man she dismissed throwing his hands up in the air but taking the gesture as acceptance. She closed the door and turned her focus back to the ice cream she carried in her hand. An untouched small cup of orange cream; her after dinner treat.

 

She’d nearly slapped Roman when he’d made the suggestion she should have had Neapolitan. Despite her name, she detested that flavor. There just wasn’t enough of any particular flavor to enjoy and the mixture tasted too generic.

 

Sitting down on the bed, Neo started to eat the ice cream with gusto. The small cup was devoured quickly, leaving her with eyes closed and sucking on the remnants clinging to the spoon, trying to savor the fruity treat. As the last of the dessert disappeared, Neo felt her eyes refuse to open.

 

She yawned to herself, overcome by the sudden urge to sleep exactly where she was. Adding to the temptation was her comfy bed, a large king size with bars of metal for decoration at the top and bottom, lined with pleasant silky sheets. Letting herself sink down onto her pillow, she felt her consciousness falling away into a pleasant slumber just as her door clicked open, left unlocked in her distraction with her treat.

 

With another yawn, Neo awoke. Her eyes lidded slowly and fluttered open even slower. As she tried to rub her eyes, she realised she couldn’t. Attempting to sit up, she realised that too was beyond her. Taking a moment to assess her situation, she determined she was spread-eagled on her bed, hands and ankles tied a little wider than strictly necessary. By the draft she felt skim over her body and her nipples’ reaction to it, she also assumed she was naked.

 

Opening her eyes finally, she saw that the room was lit by a single flame, its soft light keeping her vision impaired for the moment. As she looked at it, trying to force her eyes to acclimatise, she noticed the figure sat on her chair, flame hovering gently over its palm. Out of the corner of her eye, Neo saw a small red light on the table near her bedside. She grimaced as she recognised her video camera set up, facing her.

 

A fully nude Cinder was sat, legs demurely crossed to keep her core hidden from the bound mute. Her arms followed the curve of the armchair, leaving her breasts exposed to Neo as her smile grew.  

 

“Good morning Neo, you slut…” greeted Cinder, “Or should that be ‘good evening’? I hope you’re enjoying yourself there,”

 

Neo thrashed silently as she saw Cinder, the rope binding her to her bed holding firm. Cinder let out a low chuckle and extinguished the flame, plunging the room into darkness. Not a moment later, she was on her feet and pressed the light switch, illuminating the room in a blaze of luminescence. Neo closed her eyes as quickly as she could, stopping the light from hurting her sensitive eyes, before opening her mouth in pain. The light continued to bore through her eyelids and being unable to use her hands left her extremely vulnerable.

 

“Oh, poor little ice-cream whore…” tittered Cinder, unseen by the younger girl, but closing in on the bed. Cinder admired how little her ass hurt after Glynda’s treatment, enjoying being able to flaunt it once again. “Hurts, doesn’t it? Almost as much as being give _fifty strokes of the fucking cane_!”

 

As Cinder finished the sentence, she slapped Neo’s undefended face with a stinging impact, her own grin growing as she thought back to her previous treatment at the girl’s hands. Neo coughed loudly, which on someone who spoke would have been a yelp of pain and her eyes opened in shock, only to close again due to the light. Cinder’s hand lingered on Neo’s cheek, the older woman removing it slowly to admire the red handprint she’d branded the multi-colored hair girl with.

 

“Do you know how hard it was to drug every ice cream in every parlor in this city?” questioned Cinder, “I _had_ to get you this time, nothing but overkill would do. But it worked…”

 

Neo’s lips twitched, her confidence regained slightly. Cinder was still scared of her.

 

“Don’t get cocky, you fucking toy,” threatened Cinder, leaning over the girl, hand gripping Neo’s chin tightly and pushing her cheeks inwards, “Look at me,”

 

Neo silently laughed and kept her eyes closed, able to do so comfortably now. Cinder’s expression hardened as she took one of Neo’s hardened nipples between her fingernails and pinched the bud sharply. The mute once again began thrashing as she felt the blade-like nails of the fire mistress dig into her flesh, pulling the nipple as she struggled and bucked against the bed. She opened her eyes and despite them watering heavily, she managed to keep them open and look at Cinder. Once the older woman caught her eye, she vindictively let go of the nipple causing Neo to mouth her displeasure once again as the pressure was released.

 

“You have very sensitive nipples. That’s going to make tonight even more fun,” Cinder smirked. “Keep your eyes on me, or I do that again,” The flame manipulator moved away from the bed, dragging a finger slowly over Neo’s belly, then hip and finally leg before strutting to the desk and pulling the armchair with her. Neo’s eyes refused to leave the older woman’s body, she’d had fun with it in the past but when admired so fully, it was almost like artwork. The woman’s nudity was only exemplified by the pair of black heels she’d chosen to wear, treading lightly on the soft carpet. The mute was still admiring Cinder’s rear when she turned around, catching the girl staring and smiling to herself.

 

Forgetting the chair, Cinder walked back over to the bed, eyes still locked with Neo. Cinder sat down next to the girl, a finger lazily drawing circles on Neo’s belly and enjoying the minute twitches that it produced.

 

“So… you like my ass?” teased Cinder, before switching back to a near hiss, “You abused it last time, so now you’re going to apologise,” With that, Cinder climbed onto the bed fully, straddling Neo’s neck and moving slightly further up until her ass was just above Neo’s mouth and her pussy above the mute’s nose. Giving Neo a second to realise what was going to happen, Cinder let her weight fall, sitting fully on the ice-cream haired girl’s face.

 

The small button nose Neo was blessed with was turned into a sex toy for the older woman, shifting her hips to let it rub against the length of her lips. Neo’s tongue was already hard at work, tasting the woman who was dominating her. Cinder mused on the fact she hadn’t showered today as she felt Neo’s vigorous attention. The pleasure in her ass was something she remembered fondly from the last time the two had been intimate, as was the new sensation of Neo’s nose. Cinder looked down through half lidded eyes, hand lowering to provide her clit some needed relief. She was Neo’s eyes rapidly changing color as she blinked, her eyes starting to roll back in her head despite her pace not dropping in the slightest.

 

Sadly halting her own self-pleasure, Cinder lifted herself onto her knees again, immediately glad she did so as Neo’s sudden large intake of breath told her it was desperately needed. Despite the release of pressure, Neo leant her head upwards, her tongue outstretched as she tried to lap at Cinder’s crotch. Cinder wound her fingers through Neo’s hair, grabbing hold of the soft strands and holding tightly as she started to face-fuck the younger girl. Her hips slowly began to find their rhythm, riding against the girl’s wet tongue as it wildly explored her pussy. She gasped slightly as Neo found her clit and sucked lightly, refusing to the let go. A moment later, Cinder felt herself reaching her climax, the pressure inside her spilling out in an instant of glorious ecstasy.

 

The blast of Cinder’s orgasm hit Neo square in the face, drenching the mute in Cinder’s essence. Neo coughed and hacked as her mouth and nose filled temporarily with the clear liquid, but she regained her limited poise quickly and gave the fire witch a smirk as she mewled the last of her climax.

 

Cinder took a deep breath and refocused, the mute was still cocky and she didn’t like that. Repositioning herself, she moved her legs forwards and herself backwards until she was sitting on Neo’s chest, her feet on either side of the girl’s head. Without a word, Cinder confidently undid the straps on her heels and threw them aside, hitting the floor with a thud, before placing her bare feet directly on Neo’s face.

 

Neo took the time to look closer at Cinder’s feet, well cared for and with no marring, they were truly beautiful. She’d even kept her theme going and had painted her toenails the same red as her fingernails. Their actual size wasn’t huge, but their high arches made for an alluring sight. As Cinder pressed them onto the mute’s face, Neo could feel her feature’s distort. Her cheeks squished together and then pulled apart, as well as light slaps to the cheek with the balls of her feet.

 

Cinder was enjoying the simple humiliation she was inflicting on Neo, letting her bare feet tread on something different than soft carpet. Smirking, she started finding ways to make the petite girl look as unflattering as possible, stretching her face and placing her heels lightly on her eye sockets. Anything that Cinder simply deemed amusing. On a whim, she placed her feet together; pinching the mute’s nose shut and let her feet rest on Neo’s face.

 

There was a nearly audible groan from Neo as her smell was cut off. She had been deeply exploring her senses, feeling Cinder’s soft soles and smelling one of the most private parts of her, when it was all stripped away from her. Hungrily, Neo stuck out her tongue and began to explore with her other senses.

 

With a giggle, Cinder felt Neo began to lick her feet. The young mute was starting to submit more fully, with less bratty attitude. She remained quiet as Neo’s tongue bathed every inch of her feet. Neo took a particularly methodical approach to her appreciation, starting with the balls of the feet, before moving oh so slowly onto the arches, placing light kisses every moment or so. Then she cared for the heel, making sure to use extra saliva as if to keep the delicate skin moisturised. Once she’d done this for both feet, she moved backwards and placed her tongue boldly between Cinder’s big toe and the next.

 

With no rebuke, Neo continued, licking the gaps between toes hungrily, going so far as to encapsulate each toe in her mouth and fellate it as if it were the cock of a lover. Cinder smirked as she enjoyed the attention, watching the girl’s eyes stay closed and focussed on the job.

 

Pulling her feet away, Cinder was shocked to hear a small whine from Neo. It was only for a split second, but it was definitely there.

 

“So you _do_ have a voice… but you refuse to speak?” mused Cinder, half-jokingly, half serious.

 

Neo’s eyes shifted between glaring angrily at Cinder and flickering evasively anywhere but the hot tempered mistress.

 

“Suit yourself,” allowed Cinder, “But I’m not stopping till I hear you _say my name_.”

 

The fire witch returned to her previous position, crotch only a few inches from Neo’s mouth. With a handful of the mute’s hair, she held the small girl at bay, Neo’s tongue so close to her clit, Cinder was getting worked up just from that. Controlling herself, Cinder instead imagined a quiet place and the sound of rain.

 

“Drink up,”

 

Neo’s eyes opened wide as she realised what Cinder was doing a moment too late. The golden stream of Cinder’s piss splattered against the tiny girl’s nose briefly until Cinder’s grip on her hair forced her mouth open in pain, giving the witch an orifice to use. The acrid taste filled Neo’s mouth all too quickly for her liking and with still more coming, she was left with only one option.

 

The mute girl closed her eyes and swallowed the piss, along with her pride. Unable to close her mouth, Neo instead had to chug the liquid like a beer at a bar. The noise she made as it went down reminded her of a toilet, causing her to blush even as the next mouthful soon approached completion.

 

It was over less than half a minute after it began, but the change it wrought in Neo was staggering. The girl’s hair had been released and she now lay on the bed, panting from drinking the piss, a few spattered remnants around her lips. Cinder meanwhile had gotten off the bed and had taken a tissue to clean herself up while Neo recovered. As she was about to throw the soiled tissue in the trash, she thought for a moment and instead kept the slightly sodden material in her hand.

 

Large pants of breath helped Neo recover quicker. Her mind was racing as she did so, she’d never even considered doing something like that before but it had happened. As it processed through her head, she had a realisation. She didn’t entirely hate it. Her thoughts were cut short; as her breathing became more regular, Cinder approached and stuffed a used tissue into her mouth. Once again, Neo tasted fresh piss and would be for a while.

 

“Since that didn’t do the trick apparently, let’s move onto option two,”

 

Cinder flexed her fingers, admiring her nails carefully, before ever so slowly and carefully, plucking each of Neo’s nipples between the nails of her forefinger and thumb. She suddenly clamped down and Neo was intensely glad she was gagged as a muted scream wracked her body. She felt herself twist and writhe in pain for an eternity, the tissue in her mouth squeezing fresh torrents of Cinder’s piss down her throat as her teeth bit down on it.

 

Still Cinder refused to relent; instead she started to move her hands up and down, shaking Neo’s modest breasts by her nipples. Neo couldn’t react to that, all she could was spit the tissue as far as she could, afraid she’d swallow it as her mouth opened wide, mutely.

 

Finally, offering some morsel of mercy, Cinder released Neo’s chest. Neo offered a low moan, but still nothing coherent. The brunette was becoming increasingly perturbed by Neo’s refusal to speak. Irritated, Cinder swiftly bent over and took a nipple in her mouth. The younger girl gasped as she felt the sudden and pleasurable increase in temperature, which swiftly turned to pain as Cinder bit down, hard.

 

Neo opened her mouth, her voice ready to project outwards and scream Cinder’s name, but a hand clamped itself over her mouth so all that was heard was a muffled yell. Surprised and now a little scared, Neo looked at Cinder who locked eyes with her. Cinder drew her lips back, exposing the tortured bud to Neo’s eyes, before slowly pulling herself upwards. Neo’s nipple was pulled away from her chest, clamped between Cinder’s teeth even as she screamed bloody murder behind Cinder’s hand-gag. Once she’d reached the limit of Neo’s body, the nipple began to slide out of the fire witch’s bite. The pain increased as less of the nipple was being bitten until the final, tiny bit was released, popping out from Cinder’s teeth as Neo screamed long and hard.

 

Reaching across to where she’d placed Neo’s panties on the floor beside her bed, she grabbed the underwear and stuffed them harshly in the girl’s mouth. Cinder watched the girl’s cheeks puff out from the sudden intrusion but ignored it to continue her plan.

 

“You’re being very compliant now Neo… but if I recall, so was I but didn’t get any mercy,” taunted Cinder as she walked over the desk in the room, picking up a small box that Neo recognised as not being there earlier. “Now… do you know what this is?” Cinder produced a long, rather thick needle in a sterile package from the box, displaying it to Neo. As the girl continue to stare, Cinder produced another needle in sterile packaging, two hoops, similarly packaged and a pair of forceps

 

The images clicked in Neo’s mind as she moaned behind her pantie-gag. Cinder smirked as she took a small flat wrapper from the box and ripped it open. Slowly, the smell of alcohol emerged as Cinder unfolded the small wet rag. She roughly rubbed it over each of Neo’s nipples and her own hands before discarding it. She heard a small moan as she clamped the forceps onto the nipple horizontally. As she picked up and unpacked the needle, the multi-coloured hair girl shook her head back and forth violently.

 

“No no no… see Neo, you don’t get away that easily,” Cinder teased as she placed the needle gently against the side of Neo’s bud. “Now stay still, if this goes wrong, I’ll just do it again and again until I get it right,” At those words, Neo froze, but whimpered as she felt Cinder manipulate her nipple, finding just the right spot. “Ok, I’m not entirely cruel. I’ll do it on three. Okay?” Neo nodded. “Good, now, one, two,”

 

That was as far as Cinder got before she pushed the needle through the girl’s nipple. Neo’s eyes flickered between pink, brown and white as she blinked rapidly while screaming into her own underwear. Taking advantage of the girl’s distraction, Cinder placed the open hoop against the end of the needle and retracted it, letting the hoop follow it through the fresh piercing. The process took only a few seconds, quick enough that Neo didn’t even realise that Cinder had done more than stab a needle through her nipple. Striking while the iron is hot, the forceps were removed and placed on the other nipple.

 

“Ok Neo, this one’s on seven,” Neo didn’t pay attention, she was too busy groaning in pain from the previous piercing. “One, two, three, fo-” Cinder cut herself off halfway through the number as she pierced the second nipple. Neo’s moans renewed themselves but the girl did a good job of only wriggling minimally. Soon, the last hoop was through and in position as Cinder removed the forceps.

 

As Neo groaned in pain, Cinder pushed the balls that held the piercing shut into place, giving each nipple a flick for good measure when it was done.

 

“I don’t want you forgetting tonight’s lesson, so I’m going to make this a little harder to remove,” said Cinder, like a school teacher. She kept a finger outstretched and conjured a small flame at the very tip, focussed to a very hot but very small point. Gripping the hoop and nipple with her other hand, she slowly began to weld the ball to the hoop. Using her own fingers as a temperature guide, she stopped every couple of seconds to not burn the girl. In only a couple of minutes, both hoops had been sealed shut by the fire mistress’ dust ability.

 

Cinder fiddled with the piercings, making sure they were secure enough for her liking before replacing all the used items into her box, ready to be disposed of later. She watched Neo, the younger girl’s eyes closed as tears leaked like rain, as she wriggled and writhed.

 

“Time for your final lesson,”

 

Cinder lay down on the bed beside Neo, laying slightly on top of the girl’s arm and leg through virtue of just being taller than her, before trailing a finger across her body. Neo felt her domme’s finger trailing slowly down her body, confidently crossing every boundary of modesty she had as she felt the finger slip between her lower lips, puffy from desperation and slick from teasing. Cinder rubbed that finger slowly up and down her slit, offering no penetration, only sliding.

 

Neo moaned again, this time a passionate moan, born from eroticism rather than sadism. Cinder withdrew her finger, holding it in front of Neo’s face as her other hand removed the pantie-gag, before replacing it with the finger. Neo eagerly sucked the digit, tasting her own wetness, combined with Cinder, the younger girl was in heaven.

 

“Now then Neo… I’m going to leave you ungagged for now. If you want to cum, you know what to say. But if you cum _without_ saying it… well… I’m sure there’s worse things I could do to you,”

 

Neo nodded, eyes still closed as she continued to suck Cinder’s finger.

 

“Good girl,”

 

Cinder withdrew her finger from Neo’s mouth with a pop as the younger girl tried to keep hold of it, before moving it back down to her pussy, sliding the finger inside smoothly. As Cinder started to pump her finger gently, she leaned closer, starting to nuzzle at the smaller girl’s neck and kissing it softly, her other hand gripping the ice-cream hair tightly.

 

Neo started to purr as Cinder finger-fucked her, panting slightly as Cinder started to move her kisses. To the neck, the cheek, a few small pecks to the lips, all the while never ceasing that perfect thrusting inside the girl. Feeling ready, Cinder slipped another finger inside, drawing a long groan from Neo as she filled the girl’s tight pussy up even more, only allowed by the obscene wetness she was producing.

 

As Neo started to get close to the edge, Cinder could see her mouth start moving with no words coming out. The same pattern of lip movements, like she was practising how to form words. Not wanting it to end too quickly, Cinder stopped thrusting. Neo howled frustrated as she watched Cinder remove her mouth from her chest, and lick the juices from her own fingers.

 

Cinder gathered Neo’s juices in her mouth, not swallowing, despite the nostalgic urge to. Instead she moved so that her mouth was a few inches above the younger girl’s. The hand in Neo’s hair pulled tightly and the mute obediently opened her mouth. A moment later, Cinder opened her own mouth and stuck her tongue out, letting the collection of pussy juice and saliva slide off her tongue, only to fall into Neo’s mouth. Moving closer, Cinder kept her long tongue protruded as it was soon captured by Neo, the small girl’s mouth closing around the muscle and sucking, drawing every minutia of taste from it.

 

Pulling away, Cinder smiled at the enthusiasm Neo showed as she casually dipped her pinkie finger into the mute’s crotch, lubricating the digit. Withdrawing it and then folding her ring finger and holding it back with her thumb, she placed the two fingers she’d used previously at Neo’s entrance, while the newly lubed pinkie finger rested against her tight asshole. As one, Cinder started to thrust while nibbling at Neo’s collarbone and she could feel the difference immediately. Where before Neo writhed and enjoyed the pleasure, now she was tense as if she were a second away from cumming. Cinder leaned closer so the pair were resting cheek to cheek. She could feel Neo’s lips moving and the rumblings of something growing in the girl’s chest. All it would take was a single push.

 

“Cum for me, Neo,” whispered Cinder, gently biting the girl’s earlobe as she did.

 

That tipped Neo over the edge, every bit of pain, frustration and pleasure she’d experienced came back in a brief, shining moment as she screamed with an intensity than made Cinder’s knees quake.

 

“CINDER!”

 

Neo’s voice was light, but hoarse, worn down by pain and exhaustion. As she rode out the pleasure, she made small moans. Not constrained by her limits, but honest sounds, more harmonious than anything before. More like her real voice.

 

Cinder smiled, giving the previously-mute girl a quick kiss on the cheek as she removed her fingers from the girl.

 

“You have a lovely voice you know… I like that I’m one of the few to have heard it,”

 

Neo heard that last sentence, but nothing more as the relief of the event washed over her and she passed out on her bed again.

 

Cinder looked at the passed out girl and slowly began to untie the knots holding her to the bed. As she untied the girl’s hands, they unconsciously moved to soothe her sore, newly pierced nipples, holding them in a comforting embrace. When the legs were freed, they bent slightly and both pointed to one side while she lay on her back. The image was a provocative one, both modest and alluring from Cinder’s perspective.

 

Standing up on shaky legs, Cinder grabbed the still recording video camera from the bedside table and pointed the camera at Neo, getting a good image of the sleeping girl and letting it stay for a few moments before shutting the camera off. Redressing herself and collecting her things, Cinder left the room quietly, being sure to shut the light off as she did so.

 

The next afternoon, Cinder was sat in her private office in the headquarters. It was large and spacious with multiple televisions showing news channels and programs from all across Remnant. She idly listened to the local news as she investigated the financial and influential gain from their recent acquisition of several tonnes of Schnee Dust Company dust.

 

**_“Recent reports of mass fainting have been confirmed as being spread throughout Vale. A cause has not yet been determined but no fatalities have emerged. Medical experts are continuing their investigations.”_ **

 

At the knock of the door, Cinder muted the news report.

 

“Come in,”

 

The door opened and a White Fang soldier stepped into the entrance.

 

“Excuse me Ma’am, Mr Torchwick and Ms Neopolitan are in the main hangar,”

 

Cinder shuffled her papers into a vague order and stood up.

 

“Yes, I suppose they can’t stay long now, can they?”

 

Cinder strode out of the door quickly, followed by the soldier as they travelled down the corridor in silence. At the end, they went through a set of double doors and entered the main hangar. The atmosphere was immediately louder, the soundproofing being effective at stopping the sound of aircraft taking off. In the middle of the hangar, highly identifiable amidst nearly a hundred White Fang members in their uniform, were Roman and Neo. Cinder approached confidently, her usual smile on her face.

 

“Hello Roman,”

 

“Hey ya Boss-lady,” greeted the orange haired man jovially, “How’s all the dust we stole? Ready to barbeque some robots?”

 

“The plan will go ahead as scheduled Roman. You and… Neo” the shorter girl curtseyed mockingly, “will make sure that the Vytal Festival starts off with a bang,”

 

“Got ya,” said Roman, throwing his cane in the air and grabbing it, moving it to point towards a jet, “Let’s get rolling people!”

 

The man’s confident motion was halted as Neo stuck her foot out and tripped him over.

 

“Hey! Neo! What the…” Roman started but paused as Neo gave him an evil glare, instead focussing on getting to his feet.

 

The short girl then started to walk a little closer to Cinder, her hand in her pocket. Cinder eyed the girl cautiously, ready to summon a defensive flame at a moment’s notice. The work in the hangar stopped, the noise dying down to only a dull tone as everyone stopped to watch the encounter.

 

When Neo was within a foot of Cinder, she pulled the object out of her pocket. Cinder flinched slightly at the sudden motion, but stopped when she saw what it was. It was an envelope. Specifically, it was a pink envelope, sealed with a cartoony heart sticker.

 

In shock, Cinder accepted the envelope as it was pushed into her hand. Before she could react, the smaller girl pulled the flame user down by her neck slightly and pecked her on the cheek, before letting go and walking off, grabbing the just recovering Roman and striding up the ramp of the stealth jet.

 

Cinder looked around and could see the slack expressions being displayed by the majority of the White Fang members present, as well as Roman as the door to the jet shut, Neo waving casually the entire time.

 

“Get back to work!” yelled Cinder, her face starting to irreversibly blush at the gesture she’d just received. In response, the hangar once again became a hive of activity, if only token work done to satisfy her. Still blushing, Cinder took the letter and walked right back to her office, ignoring the curious glances being shot her way by workers and White Fang members.

 

Slamming the door shut, she went and sat down in her chair, throwing the envelope at the desk before glaring intently at it. It took five minutes of glaring before Cinder found it in herself to carefully peel the sticker back and read the letter.

 

_‘Heya Cinder! Last night… OMG. Last night was so much fun. I haven’t been topped like that in ever, you did so well. I love my new piercings, they hurt so good that I think I want some more. You’d look cute with a piercing or two yourself though._

_If you can’t already tell, I think I may have fallen for you a bit. And I think you have for me. I felt love in your kisses and your touch; you just wanted to pay me back for the spanking first. Basically, what I’m saying is that if you wanted this to be a bit more regular, I’d like that to happen. I’d like us to happen. Hugs and kisses, Neo XOXO,’_

Cinder breathed out a sigh as she read the letter, before rereading it multiple times. Each time she read it, Cinder felt a twinge in her heart. It had hurt, but she’d enjoyed the power play they’d had. The submission, the dominance, it was a thrill unlike anything she’d been given before. Mutely, she pulled out her scroll and typed a message.

 

Neo sat in the back of the stealth jet, she didn’t have much role just yet and Roman was too busy instructing the pilots on what to do and being an overly micromanaging supervisor. She felt her scroll rumble so pulled it out and read the message she’d just received.

 

_‘I’d like that, Cinder.’_


End file.
